tayobusfandomcom-20200214-history
S01E19 (TT)
|partOfSeason = 1 |episodeNumber = 19 |image = S01E19 (TT) Title Card English.png|English Title S01E19 (TT) Title Card Korean.png|Korean Title |airDate = March 5, 2018 (South Korea) |writer = |director = |previousEpisode = S01E18 |nextEpisode = S01E20 }} is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Titipo Titipo, and the nineteenth overall episode of the show. The sky looks darker than usual today, and the little trains are worried. Fix and Lift warn the little trains that there may be a storm coming, but Diesel ignores their warning and goes out. After Diesel leaves, the weather gets worse. Thunder roars and lightning flashes. Titipo and Genie become worried about Diesel and go out to find him... It was a very stormy day in Choo Choo Town this morning. Diesel, Titipo, and Genie are all in the Rolling Stock Yard, with the latter two shivering in fear. Fix and Lift suddenly arrive, warning the little trains to be very careful with the severe weather, as explained with what happened to Tony last time when he was heading his way onto the harbor. Mr. Herb then tells Diesel to go to the quarry, leading the others to be worried about him. As Diesel heads off to the quarry and Fix and Lift being headed off to rescue a train that is trapped next to a landslide that leads to the quarry, the weather began to become more severe over time. Mr. Herb tried to tell Diesel that his shift has been cancelled, but was unable to contact him through the radio due to the signal being affected by the severe weather. Genie and Titipo then arrive to Mr. Herb's quarters, worrying about Diesel, who was thought to be trapped in a landslide, but it was actually revealed to be Tony by both Fix and Lift who are towing him to the Train Production Plant. As Mr. Herb was unable to contact Diesel through even the walkie-talkie, Genie and Titipo head off to find Diesel. At the Quarry, one of the quarry workers told Diesel that his shift was cancelled when he arrived. Diesel did not realize this the first time because his radio signal was blocked by the windstorm which caused another landslide to occur on the tracks startling the two, and was told to head back home. Diesel then arrived back at the Rolling Stock Yard, but notices that Genie and Titipo are gone as told by Setter. With Setter worried as the weather became much more severe and more dangerous over time, Diesel goes out to find the two. After Diesel found the two, the three then hurry back to Choo-Choo Town when the weather finally became less severe, but are only to be trapped by a group of containers that were knocked down by the windstorm. Titipo, Genie and Diesel were able to push the containers out of the way when they coupled onto each other, and successfully make it back to Choo-Choo Town as the windstorm finally ended. At the Radio Station, Mr. Herb was nervous about the three, whom then arrive, telling them that it was dangerous to be out in the windstorm without notifying him. *Titipo *Genie *Diesel *Mr. Herb *Tony *Fix *Lift *Setter *Orange Big with Purple Container *This is the first episode where Fix and Lift don't rap. Errors *When the windstorm grew much more severe, Mr. Herb was unable to contact Diesel through the radio, but he was still able to contact Fix. *Mr. Herb should have told Diesel that his shift was cancelled earlier. }} Category:Titipo Titipo Episodes